


Zenith of Stupidity

by TheDefenderoftheFaith



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Damian, Family Fluff, Gen, damian is learning, dick is confusing tho, exasperated damian, introspective damian, to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenderoftheFaith/pseuds/TheDefenderoftheFaith
Summary: Grayson had never made sense. Damian had long known this, and had sought long for an explanation. He had assumed, at first, that the man was little more than cannon fodder, survived to adulthood through some freak of nature. Upon meeting the man, he was forced to reevaluate his opinion.





	Zenith of Stupidity

Grayson had never made sense. Damian had long known this, and had sought long for an explanation. He had assumed, at first, that the man was little more than cannon fodder, survived to adulthood through some freak of nature.

After all, no one would send a valued partner into _war_ dressed in bright reds and greens and yellows, without even decent _armor_. The flashiness and the quips seemed to carry their own obvious explanation.

Upon meeting the man, he was forced to reevaluate his opinion. The way he spoke of his relationship with Damian's Father… and the sheer _skill_ that Damian was simply forced to accept as an inherent part of _Grayson_… No. Grayson was no ashigaru sha, but he was still something strange.

His affection was genuine, his persistence indomitable and Damian had found no way to classify him.

He was, however, an incredibly stupid man. Damian was no fool. He had been trained and raised to recognize weakness when he saw it, but Grayson seemed to be under the impression that one could transform weaknesses into strengths by sheer willpower and smiles and the strange thing was that it worked.

However, Grayson came to multiple ailments through this strategy. He gave crooks the chance to lay down their weapons and took a bullet to the arm. He stayed out late in the rain to guard a clinic when there was _no_ definite sign of danger and contracted the flu. He missed an important board meeting to aid Black Canary in the incarceration of one of her villains, and lost an important trade deal.

Grayson was surely the zenith of stupidity.

But. It was Damian who bandaged Grayson's arm when the man insisted he could do it himself. It was Damian who visited Grayson in his sickbed and brought him soup and books to read. It was also Damian who spent hours online to set up an alternate deal with more possibility of public outreach. It was Damian who, despite everything, found himself growing, (the horror) _attached_ to this strange, emotional idiot of a man.

Damian. Who had been _trained_ to recognize weakness when he saw it and purge it at all costs. Who knew the price of folly and sentiment. This same Damian Al Ghul. Attached to the inexplicable, orphaned, gypsy man-child Dick Grayson.

And so. Damian was left wondering who was the idiot after all.


End file.
